The present invention is directed to bicycle components and, more particularly, to an apparatus to assist mounting a bicycle component.
Some bicycle components are designed to be mounted together using a fastener such as a bolt. Of course, it is desirable to prevent the fastener from undesirably loosening over time. To accomplish this goal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,870 discloses the use of a locking plate with two openings, wherein each opening receives a hex-head fastener therethrough. Locking tabs at opposite ends of the locking plate are bent upwardly to contact flat surfaces of the fastener head and thereby inhibit the fastener from rotating in the loosening direction. U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,275 discloses the use of a locking plate with two openings, wherein each opening receives a triangular-head fastener therethrough. Upwardly extending arcuate portions of the locking plate are bent radially inwardly and flattened to contact corresponding flat sides of the fastener head and thereby inhibit the fastener from rotating in the loosening direction.